Back pain remains a major public health problem, especially among aged people. Persistent and severe back pain often causes debility and disability, and such a pain is closely associated with intervertebral disc abnormalities of the spine.
The human spine is a flexible structure comprised of thirty-three vertebrae. Intervertebral discs separate and cushion adjacent vertebrae, and act as shock absorbers and allow bending between the vertebrae. An intervertebral disc comprises two major components: the nucleus pulposus and the annulus fibrosis. The nucleus pulposus is centrally located in the disc and occupies 25-40% of the disc's total cross-sectional area. The annulus fibrosis surrounds the nucleus pulposus and resist torsional and bending force applied to the disc. Vertebral end-plates separate the disc from the vertebrae on either side of the disc.
Because of exertion, injury, illness, accident or abuse, one or more of the vertebrae and/or one or more discs may become damaged and malfunctioning. Specifically, disorders of the vertebrae and discs include but are not limited to 1) disruption of the disc annulus such as annular fissures; 2) chronic inflammation of the disc; 3) localized disc herniations with contained or escaped extrusions; and 4) relative instability of the vertebrae surrounding the disc.
Various approaches have been developed to treat back pain. Minor back pain can be treated with medication and other non-invasive therapy. However, it is often necessary to remove at least a portion of the damaged and/or malfunctioning back component. For example, when a disc becomes ruptured, the ruptured disc may be surgically removed and the two vertebrae between the removed disc fuse together. In one approach, the end plates of two adjacent vertebra are fused posterior-laterally by screws. However, such posterior fusion with rigid end-plate fusion can be associated with pseudoarthrosis.
To promote fusion or arthrodesis across the intradiscal space, intervertebral implants are used to support and fuse together adjacent vertebrae by posterior-fusion or anterior grafting. For example, surgical prosthetic implants for vertebrae described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,328 include rigid annular plugs that have ridged faces to engage adjacent vertebrae to resist displacement and allow ingrowth of blood capillaries and packing of bone graft. These annular implants are usually made of biocompatible carbon fiber reinforced polymers, or traditional orthopaedic implant materials such as nickel, chromium, cobalt, stainless steel or titanium. The individual implants are internally grooved and are stacked against each other to form a unit between the two adjacent vertebrae. One of the disadvantages of these interlocked implants is that, the implants may not be stable enough to withstand rotation and may lead to implant loosening and failure of the prosthesis.
Another intervertebral fusion device described by Kozak, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,364) includes an assembly of two lateral spacers and two central spacers, which defines a channel in the center of the fusion device for insertion of the bone graft material. The spacers are maintained in their configuration within the intradiscal space by screws threaded into a vertebra from the outside of the disc. A disadvantage of this device is a tendency for the anchoring screws to become dislodged.